The Gods Rebel
by Awesomedude77
Summary: This is my first story. It's a multi chapter about. Percy Jackson and when the gods find demigods as a threat to them. It is PercyxReyna. Rated T for mild curses and sexual actions in later chapters.
1. IntroductionProlugue

A/N: Hey this is my first fan-fiction, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what I can do to make the story better.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you already know about(which would be everything) so here's chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was walking along the sidewalks of New Rome, thinking about all the loved ones I lost during the war of the giants. Such as my father, Grover, and Annabeth. Annabeth was the worst,I mean it sucked to lose my best friend and dad but it was even worse to lose your girlfriend. Just as I was pondering these things, I heard a familiar voice yell "Hey Perce". "Hey Thalia" I said glumly. When she asked me why I seemed sad I just told her I was thinking about Annabeth and she immediately understood. I told her I wasn't in the mood for talking,so she just walked away and left me alone. I felt kind of bad for being mean but DAMN I was just in a bad mood! I just wanted to clear my head out, so I did what I always do when I'm confused, I went to the pool. Since I am a son of Poseidon, the water helps clear my mind and reenergizes me. As I was in the water I saw a shadow lurking over me so I resurfaced. I was expecting Thalia and was about to tell her to go away but then I realized it wasn't her, it was my DEAD dad!  
"Bu-but dad I thought you were dea-dead"I managed to stumble out.

"Yes I know, I'm dead, but your uncle hades granted me permission to come talk to you for a few minutes."  
"So you can't stay"  
"No, but that is besides the point."  
"I came here to tell you that you do not have an easy life ahead of you, it is full of treacherous and dangerous things."  
"Jeez, thanks dad"  
"Let me explain Percy!"  
"Okay go ahead"  
"You have fought in two great wars and been successful, but know their is a third, which will be doubly as hard for your foe has defeated both the giants and the titans"  
"Woh who could that possibly be"  
Are you that ignorant Percy, all the gods, excluding Hades and the dead form of me, find the demigods as a source of power and want to wipe your kind off the face of the earth"  
"Oh"  
"I must go now"  
With that he left I just sat there crying because I had met my dad agIn but then he just vanished.

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but it's just like an introduction to the story. Please review tell me in what direction you want the story to go. I have an idea for it but I want to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Second Chapter coming out hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews, please.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own absolutely nothing in this story except the plot and Sarah my made up character.

Reyna's POV

I was going to take a swim, I'm no son of Poseidon, like Percy, but I still love swimming. I was hoping I'd be alone so I can grieve over those who have died. The legion lost almost half of its members and same with camp half blood. I lost a few close to my heart such as: Frank, Hazel, and Sarah. They were all great friends especially Sarah, she was like a sister and girl crush combined, so losing them was horrible. But, even worse than this I lost my dear boyfriend, Jason. I probably feel exactly like Percy right now, best and boy friend dead. Anyways, I arrive at the pool only to see someone flash out and Percy bawling like a baby on the side of the pool. I'm not Percy's best friend but we get along so I went to go see what was bothering him. I asked what was wrong and he looked at me with those sea green eyes and said just thinking about Annabeth and crew.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"Hey you'll be fine, I know how you feel to I lost Jason"  
After that I comforted him and then asked if he wanted to go get ice cream in New Rome. He agreed and we walked while talking about random crap until we got there. I ordered mint chocolate chip and he ordered Super Man. He said he got it to make him feel like Super Man.

Percy POV

It was so nice of Reyna to take me to get ice cream. She was one of the last people I expected to comfort me, considering everyone she lost. After ice cream we walked to one of the many bridges in New Rome and looked out as far as we can, and just letting our feelings out. I even told her about my dad coming and what he said to me. She completely understood and felt bad for me. Eventually it was late so we had to go back to our respective cabins, to sleep. I gave her a hug and walked back to Poseidon's cabin.

Reyna's POV

After we hugged and said bye, I walked back to Bellona's cabin thinking I am glad I ran into Percy. I not only condoled him but he also comforted me, in the process. I slept better than I ever have, since the giant war. I have a feeling Percy did the same.

Thalia POV

I walk in to my friend Reyna's cabin without knocking for I know I am always welcome. I saw her getting ready to leave so I asked where she was going. She didn't know so I asked if she wanted to go see Percy with me. She agreed so we walked over to his cabin.

Percy POV

I am sad just sad. So sad I even resorted to playing and singing a song. I began singing the song I made up. It was called Brighter Side.  
(Here are the lyrics)  
Brighter Side by OPM  
Sometimes  
I forget that you're not here  
Can't believe it's been a year  
Since you flew away  
And I never got to say goodbye  
Good times  
Hangin' out til the break of dawn  
Listening to Bob  
And singin along  
Every little thing it's gonna be  
It's gonna be all right...

I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
And one day I'm gonna be there too  
Where the sun is shining and the water's blue  
I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
I know you're somewhere where you're finally free  
You'll always be a part of me  
Like the moon is to the sea

They say you don't know  
A good thing till it's gone  
But I got to say they're wrong  
I knew you were a good friend  
A good friend all along  
I wish the world wouldn't be so cold  
As to take such a beautiful soul  
But despite it all I know we gotta carry on

I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
And one day I'm gonna be there too  
Where the sun is shinin and the water's blue

I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
I know you're somewhere where you're finally free  
And you'll always be a part of me  
Like the moon is to the sea

I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side..  
Always be a part of me...

If I could rewind time  
Then I'd like to let you know  
Just one thing before your time go  
That every moment you were living was a blessing to me  
And I saw inside of you things that others couldn't see  
Now people put you down for the way that you lived  
But those people never knew you the way that I did  
Don't be ashamed of who you were of how you died  
I know you just wanted to find the brighter side...

I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
And one day I'm gonna be there too  
Where the sun is shining and the water's blue  
I know that you're gonna fly  
Somewhere brighter on the other side  
I know you're somewhere where you're finally free  
And you'll always be a part of me...

I know that you're gonna fly  
I know that you're gonna fly

I finished singing and I heard clapping and crying. It scared the shit out of me but I realized it was Reyna and Thalia. Thals was suprised I could sing while Reyna just sat their in shock. Finally she said " wow Percy that was great" and proceeded to storm out if the room.

A/N: Kind of a filler chapter but whateve please review. Like the song? Answer in the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three enjoy. It's from hades+Percy's POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Hades POV

I can't believe the gods are doing this! I mean it is crazy. The demigods help us and frankly save our asses. Now Zeus wants to kick them off their own home. He doesn't just want to exile them either, he wants to kill them since he sees them as a threat to us. But I have met many demigods, both dead and alive and I know that they are no threat to us. They respected us and treated us decently, not like the fathers we were, but decently. They knew that we would never do anything to harm them so they never even thought about harming us. Now all of that has changed. Now all the demigods, courtesy of Poseidon and I, know what the gods are planning. I'm sure they're thinking of a way to stop them now. I feel bad for abandoning my brothers but the demigods are also my brothers and have never wronged us so why should we wrong them. I sat here thinking this until I fell asleep. I had a wierd dream about Zeus and the other gods.

Dream

The gods were sitting around on the thrones of Olympus with a massive map in the middle of the world. It had hundreds if little red dots and hundreds of little blue dots and 2 black dots. Zeus clicked on one of the red dots and dragged it to a seemingly random blue dot. Then he clicked it again and a monster and a demigod showed up. The gods clapped vigorously like it was some really big deal. "There you go, first demigod down," Zeus said.

Hades POV

I woke up from that weird dream to the news of a dead demigod. I was pretty much the only significant god who supported demigods so all demigod deaths and stuff ran through me first. It was a pair of boys named Connor and Travis. I was in shock, those were the two boys from the dream. I asked how they got killed. The response was that they were killed by the manticore. The manticore was indeed the monster from the dream. I realized the dream had been of some significance so I decided to tell Percy and maybe have him hunt down the manticore.

Percy POV

I just got back from comforting Reyna. When I sung about my dead loved ones it made her think about Jason and crew. I felt bad for making her cry but she said it wasn't my fault, so I listened to her and shrugged it off. So anyways right when I got back I got an iris message that scared the living shit out of me. It was from Hades. I sighed and began to listen to his talking. He told me about the dream. I was devastated when I heard about Travis and Connir dying but after all the deaths I've been through, these 2 won't make that big of a difference to me. He also told me about how he wanted me to hunt down the manticore and question Zeus since Hades knew Zeus was responsible. I agreed but on one condition: I get to bring along two people of my choice. He said that's fine soI decided I'd leave tomorrow.

A/N: This is where the plot will start happening. Who should Percy take along with him? And what other monsters do you want to see in the story? In 2-4 chapters Reyna and Percy will get together.


End file.
